Dealing With The Dark One
by MammaSnow
Summary: mma becomes the Dark One but Snow is insistent it is just a phase, and she'll get over it. Inspired by Ginny's instagram post #justaphase A silly oneshot for a mutual on Twitter :))


**Emma becomes the Dark One but Snow is insistent it is just a phase, and she'll get over it.**

 **Inspired by Ginny's instagram post #justaphase**

 **A silly oneshot for a mutual on Twitter :))**

It's been a few weeks since they found Emma in Camelot and Snow really has tried to be patient like Charming said but Emma is proving impossible. It's always 'I'm the dark one this...' and 'I'm the dark one that'. Snow is positive it's just a phase and she'll grow out of it but if it's going to be even half as long as her baby blanket phase, she won't have to worry about finding anything black to attend Snow's funeral, she'll already have an array of outfits. Snow knows exactly what Charming would tell her 'just give her time and she'll come to us' but Charming is at the park with Neal and what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

"Emma I'm taking you out for dinner at Granny's" Snow calls up to Emma, working on her plan of spending more time with Emma, perhaps they should have an 'impromptu' shopping trip soon.

Emma appears next to Snow in a cloud of purple smoke and flashes her a wry smile.

"What have I told you, we walk in this house hold"

"I'm the dark-"

"Do not 'I'm the dark one' me. Now get your leather jacket on and let's go" Snow interrupts, her smiley resolve instantly fading.

Emma storms out the door ahead of Snow, not bothering with her red jacket but she does walk which is a small victory for Snow.

However when Snow gets out the door, the sight that greets her is less than victorious, in fact it's sickening. Emma has obviously taken her anger out on a passer by and has plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart.

"This is why we don't stare at the Dark One" Emma growls at the man, giving his heart a squeeze which causes his knees to buckle and he calls out in pain.

"Emma Swan! Give that man his heart back right this instant" Snow demands, glaring at her daughter.

Emma looks from Snow to the heart, and to Snow again and seems to decide that the satisfaction of the kill would not be worth the wrath of her mother. She gives the heart one last squeeze and angrily shoves it back in his chest.

"I am sorry Sir, she's going through a phase" Snow tells the man as she helps him up and straightens his jacket "you know how they are"

She smiles to herself, who says they need a dagger to control the Dark One.

They arrive at Granny's without any other incident, and despite the stares, Snow thinks they might actually have a normal lunch. Getting her out of this phase will be easier than she originally thought.

Granny and Red are arguing again behind the counter. Though they overcame a barrier when the curse broke, they still have odd days when they fight; today is one of those days.

"All I ask is that you do this list of jobs for me child!" Granny's voice cuts through the diner.

"I am sick of how you treat me like some kind of slave, I'm not your pet monkey, I won't dance because you say so" Red shouts back.

And then suddenly, a cloud of smoke engulfs Red and a monkey is left in her place, hopping up and down on the counter screaming.

A collective gasp fills the diner in disbelief and Granny screams, completely baffled by what just happened before her. Snow however did not miss the flick of Emma's hand and the smirk now playing on her face.

"Emma Swan, you transform her back to her original self this second, or so help me I will call Mr Gold to get a magical cuff for you right now" Snow hisses, leaning over to her daughter.

Emma glares at Snow but she does not back down, using a stare usually reserved for when Neal is being particularly troublesome.

"One" Snow begins to count, not breaking eye contact.

"Two" Snow gets out her phone and begins to dial Mr Gold's number, to ask for a cuff.

A cloud of smoke engulfs Red again and she is left looking very confused, sat on the counter.

"Thank you. Hopefully next time I won't have to count"

"I was only having a laugh, you certainly need one" Emma stupidly comments back.

Snow simply sighs and takes a sip of her drink. She will always be supportive of her daughter, hence why she has not given up but this needs to stop. Ripping out people's hearts, turning a friend into a monkey and wearing all black on a hot day like today! There are books for dealing with aggressive children, books for struggling with pranksters and books for sorting out goths but nothing for dealing with the Dark One. Perhaps when Emma is over her phase, Snow will write a book herself.


End file.
